


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr " fluffy prompt: blue, gansey + karaoke "</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

When Gansey calls her at three in the morning Blue assumes it’s just another one of their phone calls where they talk for at least an hour about anything and everything. But before she can even say hello, he’s talking.

“Are you dressed, Jane? Well I’m sure you’re dressed. What I mean to say are you dressed in a way that you are able to leave the house this minute?”

Confused Blue bites down on her lip before answering, “I’m dressed in my pajamas, Gansey since it’s three in the morning. Why?”

Blue can hear Gansey shuffling about and she knows that he was probably pacing as he talked to her. She can hear him let out a sigh before saying, “We are going out.”

Only a tiny bit surprised, Blue raises an eyebrow, incredulity coloring her voice.

“Now? We are going out now? Pray do tell why we are going out at let me say it again three in the morning?”

“Well that Jane would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it? Get dressed in something then your pajamas. I’m coming to get you in 20 minutes.”

Blue lets out a sigh, knowing that even though she valued her sleep, she valued spending time with Gansey even more. Before she hangs up the phone she asks, “Am I the only one whose sleep you’ve disturbed or did you wake the others up as well?”

“Don’t worry, Jane, they will be with us as well. Now go get dressed.”

And with that Gansey hangs up, leaving Blue to let out a pitiful groan before she trudges around her room, trying to find something that would appease Gansey as not being pajamas but would still be comfortable.

She eventually just settles on a pair of a sweatpants and a giant cardigan with holes with a tank top on underneath. Crossing her arms she slips out of her room, and starts to make her way downstairs, being sure to avoid the steps that creaked.

Walking outside Blue sits down on the curb, arms wrapped around her knees as she waits for Gansey to arrive. True to his word, he arrives within 5 minutes of her sitting outside.

Pushing up from the sidewalk, Blue brushes her legs off before sliding into the Pig. Gansey glances over at her quietly appraising her choice of clothing.

“Did you even change, Jane?”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Blue glares at him before replying, “I did in fact. I normally sleep in the nude Gansey and I didn’t think anyone would appreciate it if I walked in naked.”

Gansey flushes deeply and he mutters something that suspiciously sounds like, “I wouldn’t mind.”

But with a sharp, “What?” from Blue, he quickly says, “Nothing.” before starting to drive back to Monmouth. Gansey fingers tap out a tune in his head onto the steering wheel, as Blue stares out the window head leaning against the glass slightly.

“Aren’t you gonna ask where we are going?”

Blue shifts slightly to glance over at Gansey before turning her back towards the window muttering, “It’s not like you’re going to tell me.”

Gansey chuckles, fingers till tapping out the tune that no one else would ever no.

“It’s still nice when you ask.”

Blue rolls her eyes before asking, “Please Gansey, enlighten me as to where we are going.”

She’s surprised when Gansey actually replies, “I’m so glad you asked, Jane! We are going back to Monmouth.”

This surprises Blue as she hadn’t expected to go back to Gansey and Ronan’s home. She thought they were just gonna drive around in comfortable silence until Gansey could fall asleep.

(This happened every so often but Blue liked these drives, though she would never tell Gansey)

“Why are we going back there?”

Gansey grins over at Blue, a childlike joy brightening up his eyes as he excitedly exclaims, “I have a surprise for you guys!”

Blue knew that Gansey wasn’t going to reveal this secret, so she sinks back in her seat waiting until they arrived at the familiar factory. As Blue gazes up at Monmouth her home away from home, Blue can’t help the smile that spread across her face. This was the place that held the four people that had grown to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time.

Climbing out of the car Blue asks, “Is Ronan getting Adam?”

When Gansey shakes his head she grows confused and waits for him to answer, “He was already here.”

“What was he doing here at three in the morning?”

Gansey shrugs before continuing his trek into his home. He looks over his shoulder at Blue, arching a single eyebrow as if asking if she was coming. Blue quickly jogs over to him, following him into the house.

As soon as Blue walks into the house, she’s overwhelmed by the sight of the karaoke machine sitting right dab in the middle of the room. She turns to face Gansey who was staring at her with a gleeful smile on her face,

“What the hell is that, Gansey?”

“That, Maggot, is a karaoke machine.”

Blue spins around to face Ronan who sauntered out of his room, that ever present smirk stretched across his face, with Adam following behind him.

“Thanks for that Shithead. I know what it is. I really meant what it’s doing here.’

Ronan opens his mouth about to say some snarky retort that was only going to tick Blue off more, so Gansey jumps in quickly saying, “It’s here because I felt like singing and Ronan was kind enough to lend me borrow this.”

At this new piece of information Blue grows even more surprised. She looks over at Ronan, a smirk on her face,

“Don’t say a word, Sargent.”

“What do you mean, Lynch?”

Ronan rolls his eyes before flopping down onto the beat up couch the boys had bought a few weeks earlier. Adam smiles at Blue shyly, scratching the back of his neck. She trains her gaze on him asking, “And what do you think of this impromptu karaoke party?”

Adam just shrugs before joining Ronan on the couch. (Blue doesn’t miss the fact that he sits just a tad bit closer than necessary.) Turning to Gansey she crosses her arms sternly saying, “Take me home, Gansey. I want to sleep.”

Before Gansey can reply, Noah appears a smile on his face as he catches sight of Blue. He wraps her up in his arms, patting her head softly before asking, “You want to leave already? Stay, Blue. I think it’s going to be a fun night.”

Looking at her four boys who were all staring at her with varying degrees of begging on their face. She lets out a soft sigh before dragging herself to the couch and dropping down onto it next to Adam, who leans over patting her arm in sympathy.

Blue humphs looking over at Gansey who was standing by the karaoke machine a grin stretched across his face.

“I’ve loaded all of our favorite music into the machine so any song you can think of is probably on it. And yes Ronan I even put some of your Irish jigs on it, not that they weren’t already on there.”

“Fuck you Gansey.”

“Is there something you want to tell us Ronan? Do you enjoy singing by yourself?”

Ronan levels a glare at Blue who sniggers to herself before looking back at Gansey.

“Jane would you like to go first?”

Before she can even say no the other boys are already cheering for her (well Adam and Noah are, Ronan was still being a pissbaby) and so there is no way Blue can say no. Pushing herself up from the couch, Blue makes her way over to Gansey taking the microphone he was offering her. She kneels down by the machine scrolling through the choices before finally settling on one she liked.

Spinning back around Blue faces the boys as the music starts to play. As soon as they figure out what song was playing they all immediately groan while Blue only giggles before launching into a very say spirited rendition of Taylor Swift’s “All You Had To Do Was Stay”

Her singing wasn’t all that great not that any of them were going to tell her that but Blue’s performance skills made up for her singing as she flips her hair around, and shakes her hips to the beat of the song.

Noah’s laughter rang throughout the room as he watches Blue perform her heart out while Adam, and Gansey were clapping smiles on their faces. Even Ronan was enjoying himself a smile twitching at the corner of his lips though he would definitely deny it.

As the song draws to an end, Blue finishes with one last flourish before grinning over at Ronan.

“Your turn Lynch, show us how it’s done.”

Ronan smirks before getting up from the couch saying, “You’re going down Sargent. Watch and learn bitches.”

Taking the microphone he quickly picks a song, the smirk on his face only growing. As the song begins everyone lets out a loud groan. Only Ronan would choose Uptown Funk having played it on repeat for a whole month.

He only chuckles darkly before starting to sing, his voice clear (and infinitely better than Blue’s. No one was going to tell her.) Before he can help himself, Gansey gets up offering his hand to Blue as he smiles down at her.

“Dance with me, Blue.”

Blue smiles before slipping her hand into Gansey’s and allowing him to pull her up. The two start to move around in what they called “dancing” and others would call having a seizure. As Blue looks around the room, Noah still laughing in the corner enjoying this the most of them, Adam still on the couch a serene smile on his face and his foot tapping out the beat, Ronan still singing loudly his eyes focused on Adam, and the boy by her side, who was dancing as weirdly as she was but just didn’t seem to care, she realized these were the most important friends she was going to have and all she wished was they could stay with her forever.


End file.
